Smile, You Son of a B*tch
Drink of the Night Glittering Gold Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) Announcements * Guillermo is out, everyone is wearing mustaches in his honor, Adam has his on his nose * 3 subs away from 10, and they will get more emotes The Story * Mugsy was disrobed last session, but "not because of perversion" * Math from last session comes out to 240 gold for the party, split between everyone, plus the magic weapons * There is a dead body in the water, the party makes perception checks. Hyllenae and Amalthea see more bodies floating in the water, along with crates and some sail canvas * Jingles scans the horizon and sees other various dark shapes and some more bodies, including one on a plank, which they name Jack. The Spirit of Quintessa is about 100-150 feet away, still within the debris field. The party decides who will go on the boat. They decide on two boats with the party plus Ada minus Trixie * Hyllenae sees one of the crates move differently out in the water, and informs the party to remain on alert. Jingles casts Dancing Lights, hoping that they will help see under the water a bit, but they don't seem too effective * Moving closer, the party sees the body is not completely dead, there is still some life in him. Hyllenae and Amalthea begin to pull the body in, but it is snatched and pulled back in by what looked like a giant eel * They hear a voice from about 50 feet away yelling for help * Initiative ** Trixie readies an Eldritch Blast for a monster popping its head up ** Jingles holds Tenser's Floating Disk to cast under the man who screamed out ** Ada gives Jingles inspiration, a d6 ** Hyllenae holds her action and continues rowing, moving the boat 15 feet closer ** Amalthea casts Hunter's Mark on the creature as it surfaces, Trixie gets her held action, an Eldritch Blast, but misses ** Dawnash rows the boat forward, and the man holding onto the barrel is kicking around ** Trixie misses an Eldritch Blast again ** Jingles runs to the front of the boat and leans out as far as he can and pops up a Tenser's Floating Disk ** Ada moves the boat forward and and reaches out, casting Waterbreathing on everyone, including the man on the barrel ** Hyllenae keeps her mace ready and keeps rowing ** Amalthea takes a longbow shot at the dragon eel, hitting it with a lightning arrow, but the lightning doesn't have any effect on it ** The eel moves forward and bites at Ada for 4d8(ouch) damage, then makes a tail attack, knocking Dawnash out. It then begins to ungulate, shooting a power wave out, rocking both of the boats ** Trixie holds another Eldritch Blast. The rocking pushed the boat closer to the Floating Disk, and the man jumps onto the boat ** Jingles casts Magic Missile, and avoids getting a spell surge ** Ada casts Cure wounds at second level on Dawnash ** Hyllenae goes to the edge of the boat, holding her shield by the water as a type of bait ** Amalthea turns the boat around ** The rescued man tries to help row ** The dragon eel misses an attack on Hyllenae, then makes a tail attack, but misses ** Trixie makes her held attack, hitting, and Hyllenae crits with her mace with Divine Smite ** Dawnash is awake, sees the situation, and helps steer the boat ** The man rows the boat a little away from the eel, there are no attacks of opportunity ** Trixie hits the eel with another Eldritch Blast ** Jingles sees a plank of wood off to the side and Catapults it towards the eel, hitting it for 4d8 damage, and does not get a Spell Surge ** Ada heals herself ** Hyllenae moves a bit closer, and crit fails her attack, moving a little too far away, but doesn't fall out ** Amalthea dual wields her swords and hits with both swords and does a ton of damage ** The eel moves back a little and lets the boat pass, letting out another shockwave ** Dawnash and Ada finally flip the boat around and begin rowing back ** Trixie fires another Eldritch Blast, as Ando fires off a bolt from the ship. Trixie misses drastically ** Jingles fires another Magic Missile ** Ada fires an Eldritch Blast, but misses ** Amalthea shoots an arrow in its face ** The eel gets closer, but not quite up to them, then shockwaves again, beginning to crack the longboat Hyllenae, Trixie, Jingles, and Amalthea are in ** Trixie fires another Eldritch Blast ** Jingles mends one of the hole, and sticks his finger into another ** Hyllenae helps row the boat ** Amalthea shoots another arrow ** Trixie fires another Eldritch Blast ** Jingles mends another hole, but cannot plug another hole with his boot ** Ada continues to row ** Hyllenae gets the boat 10 feet away from the ship ** The eel attacks the boat Ada and Dawnash are in, ripping the back off, then makes a tail attack on Dawnash ** Trixie Hex's it, then casts Eldritch Blast, but misses ** Ada's boat is beginning to sink ** Jingles looks around for something that looks like it is holding something volatile, seeing a barrel of oil, then catapults it at the creature's head, critting (which he has to roll on the Surge table for), gets Magic Missile at 5th level, and blows the eel up * Hyllenae jumps into the water. Dawnash is healed again * The longboat Jingles et al. are on gets hoisted up to the ship * Ada goes around healing some people * The party asks the man the rescued what he was doing and where he was going. He informs them that the creature destroyed their ship and ate one person after another * (break) * Hyllenae uses her last 5 points of Lay on Hands to heal the man that they rescued, Tomas. Ando picks him and takes him to the bow of the ship. Ando then uses a large spear to push some of the debris * Amalthea sees another body floating and points it out to another sailor * The party sees some amount of some bobbing hair, then a head, which seems to be a body just floating there, which is a man who is somewhat alive. Ada goes to him and casts Healing Word * The spirit of Quintessa is about 200 feet away at this point * About 30 minutes pass and the boat begins to clear the field of debris * Hyllenae asks Dawnash if there is anything that he can play to cheer up the men they rescued. He looks to Ada and they play a solemn tune that ebbs and flows * Trixie talks to Captain Riley and says that they blood will probably attract more creatures, so they should get moving * The captain asks Trixie to come with him to his chambers, the first mate come with them, but does not enter the room, just standing outside. Jingles goes over, super casual, but fails in spectacular fashion, bumping into some sailors * Trixie is now in the Captain's quarters. He looks off to the north. He is reading a book called "Prominent Noble houses of Haven", Lady Altrisha is from Castle Barand, which is part of Haven(Map). He thinks that Rakal is going to squak, as he heard him call them "Bramblethorns" as he left. Riley asks for Lady Altrisha's last name, checking his book of noble houses there. She gives the name Devalin, but he tells her that her name is not in the book, which is fairly recent, though this is not an interrogation. He does not like Rakal and says that there is a condition known as Tidal Haze, which can cause people to lose their minds slightly. As well, Ada may be able to use some powers of suggestion to alter what the rescued sailors say. He says that he is not too found of the sword, and it smells, he cares more for the jingle of the coin. * Hyllenae hears an owl below deck, then another down the hall, it seems to stop by Trixie's personal door. Amalthea does not see her leave. Hyllenae knocks on the door, and hears small footsteps, then something that sounds like a hand on the door. She enters and sees an owl feather on the chest that has their portion of the gold from before. She begigns praying, using Augury for Weal/Woe, the answer she gets is both. She heads back up deck with the owl feather. * Hyllenae heads over to where Jingles is, where he says that the first mate keeps looking at him, which she says is because he keeps saying "Fascinating". He then asks if the first mate has seen Lady Altrisha * The captain pulls the sword off the wall, and tells Trixie to think on the deal. He says that he will give the sword as an act of good faith as well as the rest of the gold they have, 240, if they go with the plan. Trixie adds to the deal that is they ever want to go back for the rest of the treasure, they can count on him, to which he raises his glass. Trixie leaves the room at this point * Trixie lies to Jingles and Hyllenae about the deal, and they cannot read the lie * The captain tells them that once they get to shore, they should get enough distance to help the plan * Amalthea goes with Trixie to her room to get filled in on what is going on as she goes to get the chest to finish the deal with the captain. She gives the chest to the captain, he opens the chest then closes it, trusting her, and he gives her the sword. She presents the sword to Amalthea, but Jingles takes it first to "febreeze" it * The party takes a long rest now, getting all of their hitpoints back. * Trixie goes over Ada and, without looking at her, asks for her plan. She says that her power will be on Rakal and make him look a fool and discredit him * The sailor in the crow's nest calls out "Land Ho", and everyone pulls out their spyglasses and seem to be a bit relieved. The sails are let down a little, moving a bit faster than the Spirit of Quintessa Characters * Tomas - the man the party rescued from the sea Quotations taking out his parasol "What does your parasol do!?" - Amber, "It shades me from the sun" - Adam, Episode 13 @ 43:02 line "You have a dice tray to roll in." - Amber to Adam "Roll a d20 for the hole." - Gil, Episode 13 @ 1:30:28